1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthesis of an energetic prepolymer used as a high-energy binder for an insensitive and high performance explosive.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, HTPB (Hydroxyl-Terminated Polybutadiene), a prepolymer for a binder for Plastic-Bonded Explosives (FBX's) is being widely used as a binder for polyurethane groups. This binder is included in PBX in the amount of about 15% to improve mechanical properties of PBX's. However, this binder is, an inert material, and thereby causing reduction of energy of PBX's. Therefore, many efforts are made to develop a high-energy contained binder (an energetic binder) for increasing the energy of PBX's. Among energetic binders developed as a result of such efforts, poly(glycidyl nitrate) (PGN) expressed as the following formula 1 is a representative one. A monomer structure of the PGN is shown in following formula 2.

However, as shown in following reaction scheme 1, after a polyurethane elastomer has been synthesized, the PGN of Formula 1 is self-decomposed in the polyurethane elastomer.

As shown in reaction scheme 1, when the polyurethane elastomer is synthesized by using the PGN of Formula 1, hydrogen bonding to carbon to which a nitrate group bonds is chemically acidified thus to easily cause a decomposition reaction as shown in reaction scheme 1 thereby causing a decomposition of the main chain of polyurethane. Nevertheless, since the PGN has been known as a material having the best performance among existing energetic prepolymers, many researches are made in order to solve such problems. However, outstanding results have not been obtained yet.